


Day 4: Freeze

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making up for yesterday, Unconventional Flirting Tactics, Unrepentant Fluff, dnd, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: “Freeze, scoundrel!” A paladin in bright armor stood in the now-open doorway, pointing his sword in the man’s direction. “You are under arrest, by the name of the King!”





	Day 4: Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for yesterday, even though I'm not sorry.

A man in black was gently lifting a large gem from its casing. The museum around him was dark, the only light coming from the full moon outside stain-glass windows. He almost had it completely out and stored in his bag when the large doors at the end of the gallery swung open with a bang.

“Freeze, scoundrel!” A paladin in bright armor stood in the now-open doorway, pointing his sword in the man’s direction. “You are under arrest, by the name of the King!”

The man smirked and grabbed onto the rope ladder hanging down next to him. “I think not.” With that quip, he scrambled up with ease, going so far as to make a face at the paladin once he got to the open window. “Try again some other time!”

He gathered up his ladder and used it to climb down the outside of the building, into the darkness of the alleyway below. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the paladin through the walls, heading towards him.

The man scrambled to get out of the alley, but tripped on the end of his cloak. He let out a muffled curse as the door behind him swung open and the paladin charged towards his sprawled figure.

~~

“Uh. I roll to seduce the paladin!”

“What? No! You can’t do that, you’re a rogue, not a bard!”

Virgil glared at Roman with the heat of a thousand suns. “A rogue with high charisma!” He turned to their Dungeon Master. “I can roll to seduce him, right?”

Thomas sighed. “Yes. No guarantee that it’ll work, though.”

Both players held their breath as the die clattered across the table. Virgil let out a triumphant noise as it landed on 16.

“Ha! My modifier is plus three. Beat that, Princey!”

Roman glared at him while rolling his die. He groaned when his roll was far lower. 

Thomas laughed. “Alright, alright, the paladin is seduced by the… The rogue’s butt, I guess?” He looked over at Virgil, who just shrugged. “So, the rogue fell and his butt is sticking up. The paladin has never seen such a rear. What are you going to do, Roman?”

“Is crawling under the couch and crying an option? Because I think it’s time Princey admits defeat” crowed Virgil, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

“I am, of course, going to remember my duty to the King! I shall roust the villain, attractive derriere or no!” Roman scooped up his die. “I roll to attack!”

“I roll to escape.” A clatter, and shout of victory. “Natural twenty on dexterity. See you, loser!”

“As the paladin strides forward, the rogue stands gracefully to his feet, salutes the paladin, and vanishes into the night with a blown kiss. The paladin is left speechless and alone, remembering how cold and empty his bed is.”

~~

“I hate both of you.”

“Love you too, Princey!” 

Roman looked up to see Virgil doing a tiny victory dance in his seat. Shaking his head, he scooped his dice back into the elaborate bag he made for them. “As fun as this has been, I’m afraid I _must_ be going. Dragon Witches don’t slay themselves, you know!”

Thomas and Virgil laughed and waved at him as he left the room. Roman didn’t get too far past the doorway when he heard a thunk echo from the room behind him. He turned to see what happened, only to hear a whispered conversation.

“Sorry, Virge. I thought that might work.”

“Nah, thanks Thomas.” A sigh. “If only I could roll to seduce _outside_ of the game.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around. Want to plan our next session with me? Try again?” 

Roman could hear a chair scraping back from the table. He was almost surprised the two in the other room couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart or feel the heat of his flushed face.  
“I don’t want to spoil anything for myself. I’m going to go listen to MCR and drown my sorrows.” 

Roman waited for the tell-tale sound of a side sinking out before he barged back into the room, startling Thomas. “I’ll help you plan the next session!” 

Thomas looked up at him in surprise. “You- You heard all that?” 

“Please let me help! I must sweep my dear stormcloud off his feet!” 

Their host sat staring for a moment, before he grinned. “I have a better idea.” 

~~ 

Virgil lay on his bed for what felt like hours after leaving the DnD session. He had been so sure that Roman would rise to the bait and- 

A knock sounded on the door. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and flicked his music off. “Coming.” 

He opened the door to find Roman smiling nervously at him from his novelty ‘Unwelcome’ mat. “Yes?” Roman thrust a small hinged box into his hands. 

“Here. Will you open it? Please?” 

Virgil squinted at him in suspicion, but opened the box anyways. Roman wouldn’t play a cruel prank on him, would he? 

Inside the lid, the phrase ‘Roll To Seduce?’ was printed in Roman’s flowing script. Virgil could feel his face heating up. The object in the box was a twenty-sided die. 

“I don’t get it?” 

Roman took the die out of the box and put it in Virgil’s other hand. “Look closer.” 

Virgil looked. Instead of the traditional numbers of one through twenty, each side of the purple die was emblazoned with a bright silver twenty. 

“Are you going to roll?” Roman sounded more unsure of himself than Virgil had ever heard him. He looked up, to see Roman holding another die, this one red. Each side of his die bore a shining gold one. “I have to try and beat you, although I won’t be trying hard.” 

Really, what else was Virgil supposed to do but kiss him? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on my tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
